Lass
Description Main Info Name: Lass Age: Unknown (Referred to as a "child", so presumably ~13) Favorite Activity: Unknown Pet Peeve: His past Lass’ mind and body was freed from Kaze'aze's possession after the Grand Chase vanquished Kaze'aze's evil from the world. Although he wasn’t in control of his actions, Lass still felt guilty when he realized that his body was used as Kaze'aze's vessel to devastate the continent and kill countless innocents. The members of the Grand Chase understood that Lass was determined to right his wrongs, allowed him to join them on their journey to restore peace to the continent. Other *Lass is actually stated to be a child, leaving his age semi-known. In the dialogue of Kamiki's Castle and Kaze'aze's Castle, the word "child" is mentioned. In the Striker page, it says "... and Lass, who possesses experience and wisdom beyond his '''young age'."'' Therefore, Lass is possibly no older than 13, the beginning age of teenage life. *It is unknown whether his hometown, Silver Cross, actually knows a thing or two about Lass. However, stumbling upon Kastulle Ruins had caused the Chase to bypass the town. It is also unknown how he relates to his guild, the Silver Cross Assassins. *Lass doesn't talk often, and when he does, he seems to be calm and always in thought. *In Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor, Lass claims to be an "expert explorer." Unlocking Lass can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objective. Boss Lass is the first boss in one of a two-part boss battle in Kaze'aze's Castle. The Lass in Kaze'aze's Castle has attacks that are very similar to the Thief class. The match can be seen, in a way, as a PvP match; however, Final Strike cannot kill as it passes through the floors without heavy explosions, he doesn't possess Fatal Tempest Fury nor a Skill Tree, and players nor the Kaze'aze-possessed Lass can grab one another. Quotes *''"There's only victory for me."'' *''"C'mon, newbie!"'' *''"I didn't know you were that bad..."'' *''"You're one-hundred years too early to fight me."'' *''"Aren't you brave? Bring it, newbie."'' *''"Stay out of my way!"'' *''"Come on, baby."'' *''"I didn't know you were that bad..."'' *''"My attacks are merciless..."'' *''"Come on, baby."'' *''"You are no match for me!"'' *''"Heheh, this is enough for warming up."'' Trivia *In order of release, Lass was supposedly the fourth character in other versions. In the North American server, he swapped positions with Ronan, making Lass the fifth-released character. *Lass is currently the only character who plays as a boss/mini boss enemy. *On the release of Lass' Skill Tree, the style that he holds his daggers were changed. Even if the players had no Skill Tree on. *The Elsword character Raven may have been partially based on Lass, particularly the background story. Raven was a soldier who was being promoted to Tactical Captain. However, the Nobles of the land disliked him, so Raven was framed right to prison. Seemingly destined to die after his co-workers and fiance were murdered trying to rescue him, Raven was taken by a messenger to a King, signing a contract for rebirth and power. Raven, after meeting and defeated by Elsword, realized his terrible crimes and joined his group to repay his sins. **Raven also had a mechanical arm, which possessed Raven into utter rage and insanity, much like how Lass was possessed by Kaze'aze to perform terrible deeds. **Much like the possessed Lass, Raven is also a boss enemy. However, Raven willingly battled against Elsword's team because they invaded his airship. *He, alongside with Arme and Jin, are in a guild. *Currently he is the only male character with Type 2 Abilities for all 3 skill levels. On Ryan's hand, he has only Type 2 as a second bar and neither of them are offensive/supportive. *Lass is technically the youngest character of the Chase, as a child is usually under the age of thirteen. However, his age is completely unknown, and by default, the fourteen-year-old Amy would be the youngest. *Lass claims to know Iblis, who is a Deity. Therefore, Lass may have a connection to them. *When Lass becomes a Striker, he is instantly the leader of an entire guild. Ironically, most people would generally not obey a child or someone younger than them. *This character commonly says the internet word, noob. *His taunt You're one hundred years too early to fight me has often led to confusion, as it implies that Lass is more than a hundred years old. However, it means "You are a noob who lacks much-needed training experience. Go train for a hundred years, then challenge me again." *Lass has a pet puppy whose name, interestingly enough, is Kaze'doggeh. Players were asked by Lass to complete missions to "find" the puppy who ran away. Kaze'doggeh strongly resembles Kaze'aze. *Lass's name, in fact, is an Arabic translation of "Thief", which is read as "Lass". His name refers to his base job "Thief". *For some reason, when Lass says "Come on newbie", he says it in a high and slightly childish tone, but when he says "You're one hundred years too early to fight me", he says it in a deep British accent. It could have been possible that there were multiple characters voicing Lass and/or other characters. *Project EF states that they will reveal Lass' past. *Project EF states that Lass will ally with Elesis and Sieghart to battle against Dio who is also battling against Void. *Lass is somewhat a dual-wielder for all classes. **Thief and Dark Assassin wields twin weapons (two Daggers and two Claws). **Assassin uses a Scimitar and has a chain on his arm. **Striker holds a Nodachi and a Scabbard, though he doesn't attack with the Scabbard. Category:Characters